


The Final Agony

by Caliadragon



Series: The Final Agony [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Gen, No Beta, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some souls no matter how good can only be pushed so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Agony

Title: The Final Agony  
Author: CaliaDragon  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Part: 1/1  
Category: AU, Future Fic  
Warnings: Angst, Death, unbeta’d  
Feedback: caliadragon@gmail.com or on list.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.  
Summary: Some souls no matter how good can only be pushed so far.

 

The pain was an unending agony that burned through his heart and took away his breath. He couldn’t cry, he couldn’t speak, all he could do was rock her in his arms and keen. Behind him he could hear people moving around, he could hear in abstract words and phrases, but they meant nothing to him. His mind and his soul were torn asunder by the death of the one person who kept him grounded in reality, with her gone the madness that teetered on the edge of his consciousness rushed forward like a tidal wave. 

She was his light and his sanity, she was his hope and his joy, and by killing her they had taken him from the gentle warrior to the deadly assassin that plagued his nightmares. He would no longer play by their rules; no longer would he allow others to tell him how to fight this war. 

Tortured screams pour from him between his keens of pain and sorrow. The gathering crowd cringed in both fear and sympathy for the grieving man. Fear was the emotion that ruled them, he was their rock, their patsy, and whipping boy for all that was wrong with their lives. Would they survive his turn to insanity, would they want to? 

Only one among them made any move towards the grieving man, she was frail, tiny and dangerous. She walked to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Xander?” she croaked out in a husky voice made rough with age. 

The young man looked up at her and she moaned at both the weight of age and loss that made his eyes glitter with madness. “Please? Please?” he begged and she knew it was for death, life, release. 

Unfortunately it was not something she could grant him, only the powers could do so and they refused to give him the peace he had earned years ago. “I’m sorry Xan, you have to let go.” She whispered gently. He shook his head sharply in denial, but she nodded, “Let go Xan, let go.” She urged. 

With a sob that broke her heart Xander Harris released the body of his daughter, the slayer Cordy Jenkins and stood staring out at the rest of the crowd. “I will not lose another child, I will not continue to live and fight for the Powers. From this moment on they are my enemy, kill me or stay out of my way!” He roared out in challenge to the very heavens, he then spun away and marched out of the compound and out of their lives. 

Francesca Dawn Summers, age 76, watched her uncle Xander walk out of the Slayer’s Compound and out of her life. She knew he meant to wage war on the Powers and anyone who stood in his way. Brenda Gunn made her way to Frannie’s side and looked at the man who had helped raise her and she cried for all that he had lost. For three hundred years Xander Harris aka Xander Jenkins lived and loved the slayers that came after those first called by the Great Spell. He helped raise the descendants of his best friends and father figure. He stopped having children after the second daughter was born and he found out he was only having daughters, slayers everyone and she just died. 

Xander Jenkins once the Lights greatest ally was no longer the White Knight, with the death of his last child he was and would always be the greatest enemy of the Powers that Be. Woe to any who stood between him and the madness driven revenge that he sought.

 

The End


End file.
